


Nothing More to Say

by ConflictingOpinions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Gen, I'm a despicable human being, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Unfunny parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConflictingOpinions/pseuds/ConflictingOpinions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic about Sam and how he views his mistakes.<br/>Unfunny parody of "Pretty Little Head" by Eliza Rickman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More to Say

**Author's Note:**

> The song this is based on can be found at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-vHEw5ocD4 or at 18:02 in episode 45 of Welcome to Night Vale.  
> The only thing I own is this version of the song.

Dean, Cas and Bobby, I'm so glad that I've got 'em

But I think this is something they can't stop

Kill for the thrill, I know that I've hit rock bottom

But this has to end and bodies are gonna drop

Where's my brother? I've lost my way

Tainted blood, broken mind, nothing more to say

I'm full of fear, so I kneel and pray

Tainted blood, broken mind, nothing more to say

The Devil haunts my dreams, I can't sleep at all

Cause if I ever do I will fall, fall, fall

This will end with me burning in Hell below

And all because I just couldn't keep saying "No"

Where's my brother? I've lost my way

Tainted blood, broken mind, nothing more to say

I'm full of fear, so I kneel and pray

Tainted blood, broken mind, nothing more to say

I can't escape all the things I've done

And I'll never wash my hands of all this blood

I can't escape all the things I've done

And I'll never was my hands of all this blood

All this blood

Where's my brother? I've lost my way

Tainted blood, broken mind, nothing more to say

I'm full of fear, so I kneel and pray

Tainted blood, broken mind, nothing more to say

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys hate me yet?


End file.
